


Your Therapy Made Me Smile At Everything (Or Maybe Your Love Did)

by organ_painter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frerard, M/M, Rikey, Therapist!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organ_painter/pseuds/organ_painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is a depressed high school student. That is, until he starts seeing the school therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my first fic. con-crit and comments welcome! I don't own anything.

Frank walked away from a painful Monday at school with his three best friends. Ray and Bob in front, him and Mikey behind.

 

Ray and Mikey were laughing at some joke Bob had said. Frank let out a small chuckle. He had no idea what the joke was.

 

“Oh yeah, that reminds me, I won’t be walking to and from school with you guys any more. My brothers starting a job at the school as a-“

Frank stopped listening. It wasn’t that he didn’t care. He just got so _distracted_ nowadays. He had recently been feeling so numb, like nothing mattered, one tiny thing could snap him and he’ start crying. At other times, he would feel so desperate to cry. All this emotion would be stuck in his throat and he couldn't cough it up.

 

“Hey, earth to Frankie.” Frank was brought from his thoughts to see he was at his house.

“Oh right, yeah, see ya tomorrow guys” He mumbled as he walked up his path.

 

When he got inside he was greeted by his mother and her douchebag boyfriend in the kitchen.

 

Greeted by the _lovely_ sight of them kissing.

 

Frank sighed. He really didn’t want to stay looking at that. So he scuttled up to his room and quickly turned on his CD player. ‘Kong At The Gates’ started blaring. He threw his bag down on his desk chair and collapsed on the bed. He had no idea why he hated his moms boyfriend as much as he did. Sure, he was an asshole, but he could be worse. He could be like his dad after (and before, come to think of it.) he’d cheated on his mom.

 

Frank was interrupted from his thoughts when his mom barged in and turned down the volume on his CD player before turning and giving him a stereotypical annoyed mother look.

 

“Mo-om” Frank whined.

 

“I knocked, like, three times. And then I shouted”

 

“Ugh, okay. What is it?”  


“I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Uh oh.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, lately you’ve been… off I guess. Like, sad and-“

 

“I’m fine mom”

 

“No, listen. I know lately things must have been hard for you. What with so much change going on, and I have decided that it would be best for you if you started seeing a therapi-“

 

“What? No! I don’t need a-“

 

“Frank! I've already talked to the school about it! You’re starting tomorrow, 10 o’clock.”

With that, she flounced out of the room.

 

Frank heaved a sigh, got changed into some sweatpants and a black flag t-shirt. He played his music louder than usual and texted Mikey. He poured his heart out t Mikey. They were both pretty much eachothers soulders to cry on.

 

At dinner his mother was being weirdly sweet to him. It was like she was saying :

“I know I’m forcing you to do stuff haha do it anyway”

 

Meanwhile Bilie-Joe was making awful rape jokes that pissed Frank off.

 

Eventually he went upstairs and went to bed. Where he realized he hadn’t done his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank woke up to his alarm.

He hit snooze twice more and eventually got up. He jumped into the shower, washed, brushed his teeth, pulled on some tight black jeans with a hole that exposed the whole of his left knee, and smudged some eyeliner around his eyes. He felt more confident when he wore makeup. He curled his black fauxhawk around his eye (he really should re-dye those bleached sides) and realized he was still topless.

He pulled on a faded batman t-shirt, grabbed his stuff and rushed downstairs. He was late. He shoved his arms into his leather jacket and hopped outside still trying to lace up his boot. Bob and Ray were stood by his gate looking amused.

“Shut up” Frank muttered.

“Good morning to you too, midget” Bob laughed.

“Don’t mess dude. I used to do karate.”

“Ohhh Bob, you don’t wanna go there with Frank” Ray drawled sarcastically.

“Oh have mercy Frank.”

“Buy me an energy drink and I’ll think about it”

“Sure thing, princess.”  
***

Frank was about to go to his second class when realized he had to see that therapist. He slowly walked to room H, dragging his heels along the dirty carpet. Mr Way was his name according to the lady at the office. 

He was probably some old snobby dude with a stick up his ass, sitting in an armchair with a note book and a patronising tone.

Frank realized he was in front of the door to Mr Ways room. He raised his hand, and knocked three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter. Comments always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened and Frank came face to face (well, face to upper chest, if Frank looked straight ahead) with probably the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He looked to be in his early twenties, with messy (hot messy) black hair and really pale skin. He had a cute pixie nose and these eyes that looked like a mixture of gold caramel and mossy green and something else that kept changing. He wore a white shirt with this black waistcoat that hugged his torso and a black tie. His black jeans looked painted on.

“Hi! It’s Frank, right? Come in!”

There were two comfy looking chairs opposite each other, with two even comfier looking beanbags in-between. There was a table holding a basket of rocks, paper, pens, pencils, play dough and drinks and snacks. A desk with a computer and a printer sat in the corner. And on the white walls there were posters and paintings. The most eye catching was a painting of a ballerina clad in black and red. She clutched roses to her chest and had her eyes closed she was falling backwards, like she was fainting or… dying.

“So I’m Mr Way, but don’t call me that, call me Gerard.”

Frank realized he hadn’t actually spoken yet.

“Hi.”

“Sit down, we gotta go through some paperwork stuff I’m afraid- not my choice – but yeah, so…”

He grabbed some paper with writing on it and a pen.

“Do you wanna sit down on a beanbag? Just so you can see if I’m writing the right thing”

He turned to see Frank was already sat down, he sat next to him. Fuck, Frank thought, Gerard smelled really good. 

“Okay, so, first I’m just gonna give you my number that you can call if you’re out of school and need me for any reason.” He handed frank a piece of paper.

“I’m free at the last 15 minutes of each lesson and at break, and the last half-hour of lunch-break. You see me at the same time every week. Also, you can stop sessions whenever you want.”  
Frank simply nodded.

“Right, you want a snack?” Gerard reached behind him and grabbed a bag of chips.

“Um, no thanks”

Gerard rested the clip-board on his thighs.

“Okay so the first question is: right now, on a scale of 1 o 10, how are you feeling?”

“Uh, I don’t really know? I’m just kinda, like…”

“Yeah, I know it’s a stupid question. Do you wanna leave that blank?”

Frank nodded.

“Question 2: on a scale of one to ten, how do you feel at home?”

“I’m not sure, there isn’t really a number”

“Do you mean, like, you can’t rate the feeling or it changes a lot?”

“Both I guess, sometime I’m 5 or 2 and sometimes I’m nothing at all.”

Slowly they worked through the paper, and slowly Frank felt more comfortable. He felt more able to look him in the eye and laugh at his jokes. Frank never really loosened up around people so fast.

***

“Hey, we have, like 15 minutes left. Tell me about yourself!”

“Well, I play guitar, and I like bands like Black Flag and The Smiths. I like comic books too, especially Batman. And I really like dogs. What about you?”

“I love those bands too! And bands like Queen. And man, I love Batman. I’m kinda a comic nerd. Actually, I’m working on a comic.”

“Awesome! What’s it about?”

Fuck fuck fuck, Frank thought. Fuck you are already gone for this extremely attractive man and that is so not good.

Frank left with 15 minutes of his science lesson left feeling 7. Which sounds stupid because how can you rate a feeling from negative to positive? Emotion can’t be measured, it’s not a substance. Rating it is like looking at a Gary Larson cartoon and calling it Monet. It made no sense. He was feeling pretty good though.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Frank greeted his friends at break by saying “Dudes, my therapist is hot as fuck.”

“Frank! No! That’s my brother!”

“Uh… oops?”

Bob snorted. “You’re 17, I bet he’s like, 28”

“23 actually” Mikey huffed.

Frank gave Mikey please-give-me-your-blessing-to-crush-on-your-brother eyes.

“Ugh… Fine” Mikey sighed.

“What? No! Frank, you can’t like your therapist, that’s wrong on every level!”

“Aww, but Ray, I gave him my blessing!”

Mikey said that weirdly, Frank thought that they had been acting weird for quite some time now.

Just then, the bell rang. And the boys went their separate ways.

***

When Frank gets home, neither his Mom nor Billie-joe had come home from work. He made himself a coffee and turned on the TV.

“In 2015, Disney studios will be releasing a film where the two main characters- both male –will fall in love. Disney fans’ opinions vary.”

Frank carried on flicking trough the channels, then stopped. His friend at school were the only people who knew he was gay. He had known he was gay since he was 13, he hadn’t told his mother. He knew he probably should. He didn’t know her view, but he guessed she was uncomfortable with it. He started imagining a ton of scenarios in his head; he would be thrown out. She would never talk to him. She would send him off to a correction camp. "Frank, stop. You’re overthinking." A voice whispered. But it was quickly drowned out by all his thoughts. Franks breathing quickened and he felt butterflies in his stomach but they weren’t butterflies. They were harsh bats searching for escape. Frank fumbled for his phone and the paper Mr Way gave him, dialled the number and pressed the call button.

“Hello?”

“I’m gay.”

What the hell Frank.

“Um, who’s this?”

“Sorry, uh, this is Frank.”

“Frank! Hi! You ok?”

“Yeah, I just, I- fuck, sorry. It’s been 4 years and I need to come out to my Mom. I just- nevermi-“

“Woah! Frank, slow down. Look, it’s ok. Deciding to come out is really hard, ok? It took me ages before I did. Does anyone already know?”

This really annoying part of Franks mind was doing a victory dance at the fact that Gerard was attracted to his gender. “Uh, my friends do.”

“And they’re pretty supportive, right? I know Mikey is…”

“Wait, how do you know me and Mikey are friends?”

“Uhm, hah um he mentioned you once? Anyway, do you know your Moms opinion of that kind thing?”

“No.”

“Well, look. I’d say tell her whenever you’re ready. Just tell the truth. And remember that there’s nothing wrong with you, never be ashamed of yourself Frank.”

“Okay, thank you Mr Way”

“Hey, don’t thank me. Oh and remember you can call or text me whenever you want, ok?

“Ok. Goodbye Gerard.”

“Bye Frank.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was silent. Billie-joe had cleared his plate and was strolling out the room when Frank cleared his throat. 

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it honey?”

Billie had slowed down and was lingering in the doorway, his back was facing the kitchen but he was obviously listening. Frank gulped and after a moment of silence, Frank finally spoke.

“I’m-I.” Frank took deep breaths. Trying to remember what Gerard had said. “I like guys. I-I’m gay”

“Th-that’s fine honey.”

His mom had reacted better than frank had expected. But Billie just stood frozen in the doorway.

***

Frank lay in bed. He was thinking about how his mother reacted. She seemed okay after Frank had gone to his room she had followed him up and given him a lecture on how she was okay with it and how she fully supported is choices and who he was. He figured maybe he didn’t give his mom enough credit for being… well, his mom.

Frank grabbed his phone and texted Gerard.

“I did it, thanks for the help”

Gerard replied quickly.

“how’d it go?”

“ok I guess”

Frank turned off his phone and soon fell into a sleep filled with a confusing dream involving axes.


End file.
